


Worn

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, Angst, Grief, M/M, Poetry, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, destiel (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean prays to Cas after the events of "All Along the Watchtower"





	Worn

I know you can't hear me. 

I saw your grace flash,

saw your wings burnt 

across the ground. But there's 

no one else listening, Cas. 

It's always been you. 

 

I'm so tired, Cas.

Worn.

When I wake up I'm already 

fighting just to breathe. 

Can this ever be

over? Can we ever

really win? It never

stops. I'm so

tired. 

 

I see you everywhere.

Not like after Purgatory. 

I know it's not really you. 

Still I stare, reach out.

I don't tell Sam. He

doesn't see you. 

You are mine alone. 

 

We burned your body. 

It felt like burning 

my own soul. 

 

Castiel,

Angel of Thursday. 

Cas,

our brother,

our friend. 

 

Cas,

_ mine.  _

 

I know

you can't hear me.

But

no one else

is listening. 

It's always been

you. Only

you. So you

_ have  _ to hear me. 

 

Can you hear me?

 

I don't know

how long I can

hold on. 

 

I'm so tired, Cas.

So tired.

Can I rest?

 

* * *

 

 

_ Let me see redemption win _

_ Let me know the struggle ends _

_ That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn _

_ I want to know a song can rise _

_ From the ashes of a broken life _

_ And all that's dead inside can be reborn _

_ Cause I'm worn _

 

_ -from _ [Worn](https://youtu.be/UUEy8nZvpdM)  


_ Tenth Avenue North _


End file.
